1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a window cover that relates generally to the art of curtains, drapes and shades.
2. Description of Related Art
The windows of residential homes (and some commercial buildings) typically have some type of curtain or shade to provide the occupant with a certain amount of privacy. Curtains are usually hung from curtain rods that are fastened to the wall above the window. Some windows are circular in shape or have a radial arch. A home owner who wants to cover an irregular shaped window, typically must hire a specialist who custom builds the curtain or shade.
One type of irregular shaped curtain includes a wooden frame that is cut, typically from a single sheet of plywood, into a shape that corresponds to the profile of the window. In the smaller sizes, the form consists of a base section and an integral arc member, but in the larger sizes, an integral vertical center spoke is included to resist warpage and distortion of the frame. The wood frame is covered with a white drapery lining to conceal the raw wood frame. The fabric is stapled into pleats around the radius of the frame, wherein the pleats are stapled to the bottom center of the frame to create a sunburst effect. A shirred fabric trim or valance is then applied around the edge of the frame to conceal the staples. A fabric ornament is sewn or otherwise attached over the gathered fabric on the bottom center of the frame.
The resulting window covering is then attached to the wall adjacent to the window, most commonly by a drapery installer with specialized hardware and tools. Such a method of construction is both time consuming and costly. Additionally, when the curtain becomes damaged by sun rot, or worn through time, the fabric and sometimes even the frame must be replaced. Therefore it would be desirable to have a commercially available window cover for irregular shaped windows, that is easy to assemble and allows the curtain to be removed for cleaning, replacement or repair.